User talk:Caelk
This article is Amazing!''' 加エルク I liked that one better... - Kuukai2 07:27, 10 July 2008 (UTC) * +Elk != Cael + K. ^_^; -Caelk 08:31, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Actually I believe the idea was "Canada Elk." - Kuukai2 16:15, 10 July 2008 (UTC) So what was your PC name in MGO, again? I did a partial search for Cael and came up with nothing. You didn't delete it, did you? You'll never be allowed to remake it, at least not for free... - Kuukai2 23:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Slacker!! Add me on PSN/MGO: :PSN ID - Narfness (U.S.) or Meganekkogekiluv (Japan) :Game ID - meganekkogekirabu :MGO Name - Noisy Cricket (Japan only) For great justice! They're having a Rookie Campaign right now so you'll GET BONUS if you join by the 16th! - Kuukai2 20:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) * Argh, all I gotta do is pop on by the 16th, right? Updating my Playstation now, but I want some sleep so I'll add you later. -Caelk 09:27, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, whenever you're ready. Oh, wait, have you already signed up for MGO? If you signed up between Christmas Eve and February 16th Japan time you'll get reward points, otherwise you're no rookie, you're 10 year veteran!!! This is their "PLEASE JOIN" campaign, they actually just had a "PLEASE COME BACK" campaign last month... - Kuukai2 05:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) =ARC IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!= Now you'll get 1000rp if you submit a photo to the in-game photo contest by 1am Friday our time. - Kuukai2 15:47, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Seems like you missed the submission deadline, but you can still get points if you vote. Points can get you cool things like Ocelot hats, Ocelot gloves, and Big Boss eyepatches... At the very least you should log into MGO and add me and we should play sometime... - Kuukai2 17:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Voting starts on the 20th, so don't forget this time! You should vote for my entry! No, wait, don't, mine sucks. It's just a picture of Mantis I uploaded to get the points. Looks like a lot of other people did the same thing. There are some cool ones though, so it's worth voting if you ask me. This is a Japan-only contest, and Kojima's hand-picking his favorite screenshot, so you can feel super-special while participating!! - Kuukai2 20:14, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh, well... didn't know you could get stuff with points. Then again, I probably could've guessed. The main reason I didn't submit anything was because I didn't think I could think of anything good. Well, whatever. I'll... do something. -Caelk 23:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome! You should! Doing... something is better than nothing!!! - Kuukai2 20:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Remember to vote now that voting's started! It'll literally get you a new pair of shoes! Or a couple of hats... - Kuukai2 23:25, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so say I have no interest in drinking black tea, but I order a copy of green tea solid 4 and get a lifetime supply of black tea as a bonus. I'd probably try a cup with my zany British friend to evaluate my decision, since it doesn't cost me anything. - Kuukai2 16:20, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Yossu! Can you please call me sometime when you have time to talk about Acen? Thanks a lot! - Kuukai2 20:23, 13 April 2009 (UTC) =PLAY LINK!!!!= Cmon, play .hack//Link!!! I need help with the Link Play Dungeon!!! - Kuukai2 20:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Aura's daughter's been kidnapped! It's up to us!! - Kuukai2 20:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC)